


wherever my eyes go, you're like a gift hidden there

by my_eternalsunshine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Good Friend, Cute Zhong Chen Le, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentioned Johnten, Mentioned Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, some 01 liners mentioned, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_eternalsunshine/pseuds/my_eternalsunshine
Summary: "do you want to be my friend?"High Schoolers Chenle and Jisung experience something called "love on first sight"Just bad that they don't know they fell for eachother.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	wherever my eyes go, you're like a gift hidden there

“crap, crap, crap”, the young boy cursed, running through his school. the clock, about to strike 8:30, ticked forward mercilessly and he was still searching for his classroom.

this was not the scenario which park jisung had imagined for his first school day.

chasing up stairs, erratically reading over schedules and adjusting his round glasses, he found himself in quite a challenging situation. being in such a hurry, jisung barely noticed a slightly smaller, confused looking boy staring at a schedule, in the same questioning way as he did. he stopped his sprint and went up to the boy. 

“excuse me, do you know where room 425 is?”

the boy raised his round head and jisung gazed into big, beautiful black eyes. they sparkled, illuminated along with the stale, industrial hallway light and seemed to carry the moon, the stars and all the galaxies in it. 

those eyes stared back. 

as if a lighting struck them, a small shock rumored through their bodies. for a few seconds, they were just observing each other, until the stranger murmured:

“uhm...actually, i don't know either. i´m new here.” 

jisung just smiled and scratched the back of his head. 

“same for me!” 

the corners of the smaller`s mouth rose and transformed his eyes into small moon crescents. 

“maybe we're in the same class! let's compare grids.” 

eyeing jisung´s paper, the boy skimmed the schedule. it turned out that they were, in fact, joining almost every class together. “That's great, but, uh, I think we have to go now, uh… what's your name?” jisung stuttered. 

“i´m chenle.”, chenle smiled. 

“i´m jisung.”, the tall boy responded, relieved.

“let's go to the 4th floor, maybe the classroom is up there.” 

chenle nodded. 

the two boys hectically rushed up the stairs and luckily found their classroom. for jisung, it seemed like maybe, just maybe, this day wasn't as bad as he´d expected it to be. he befriended a cute boy and fortunately made it to class in time. 

as he glanced around the class, he noticed a few classmates from middle school. hyejoo, who still shot her stern stares. kuanlin, the handsome boy from taiwan. yuri, who aced all her classes, and could be often heard playing the drums after school. 

jisung turned to chenle, who looked a little lost next to him. 

“chenle, do you want to sit next to me?” he asked. 

chenle´s face lit up and he euphorically nodded. just like that, they flopped onto the first two seats in the front and held a small chat until their teacher entered the room and began their first day of school. 

~

the lessons passed like nothing and soon, lunchtime arrived. since the sun still shined vigorous in early autumn, the young boys decided to get their lunch trays and sit outside, resting under a under a tall, old oak. 

“so, chenle,”, jisung opened the conversation while dipping his meat into a sauce, “are you from abroad?” 

chenle nodded, opening his juice package. 

“i was born and raised in shanghai, but came to korea a few months ago. i actually live with my aunt, because my parents have business stuff going on back in china.” 

“ohh! that's why your korean is so good!” 

chenle blushed. “thank you, hehe.” 

for a while, the two boys sat in silence and consumed their food. all of a sudden, a thought came to jisung´s mind. 

“chenle?” 

“hmm?” 

the smaller had just taken a big bite of rice. “when is your birthday?” 

chenle quickly swallowed the rice. “22nd of november, why are you asking?” 

jisung smiled. “can't forget my friend's birthday” he said while entering it into the electronic calendar on his phone. 

“because that's what friends do, right?” chenle´s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed pink. 

“you consider us friends?” 

“i mean, do you want to be my friend?” jisung asked with a smirk on his lips. 

“of course!” chenle replied with a huge smile on his face. they continued to chat and laugh the rest of the lunch break, until it was time for the afternoon classes.

~

as the bell rang and all the students flooded into the afternoon, jisung and chenle met in front of the building. they had to attend their last lessons in different classes. 

“hello chenle!” jisung said, happy to having survived the first day of school without bigger trouble. 

“hi sungie!!” chenle greeted him excitedly. 

he wore his signature bright and cheerful smile, seeming glad school finally came to an end. 

“shall we go home together?” jisung nodded. “I don´t live far from here, in the southern suburbs.”, chenle exclaimed. the younger was surprised. 

“wow, you must have a really fancy house!” clearly impressed, his eyes shut wide open. 

“I don´t life far off from there, maybe we can meet sometime and hang out!” 

chenle was glad he changed the subject. Talking about the money his parents had made made him feel like a spoiled brat. 

“yeah, we definitely have to do that!” 

On their way home, they came across a small bakery, located in between the suburbs. jisung smiled as chenle´s tummy began to grumble. Embarrassed, he covered it with his hands. 

“do you want something?” he asked, while pulling some coins out of the pocket of his jeans. 

“yeah, but I don't have any-” 

“don´t worry about it.”, jisung cut his words short. “I will pay.” 

silencing the others complains, he entered the small structure. chenle, scratching the back of his head and pouting his lips, was a little confused by jisung´s actions. 

why did he go to pay for the food when he knew his friend was clearly rich and could have payed for himself? hopefully he got a small item for- 

“look at this huge croissant I got for you!”, jisung euphorically shouted, while he marched out the small shop with pride. 

it wasn't even a regular croissant, but one with chocolate on the ends. “I hope you like chocolate..” chenle was about to cry tears of joy. 

“jisungie, I LOVE chocolate! how did you know?” 

“I didn’t!” 

“why did you buy me the biggest croissant on the whole wide world?” 

“I didn't know how hungry you were, so I just bought you something bigger…” 

chenle´s eyes wandered to his hands. 

“what did you get for yourself?” 

“Oh, I just-” jisung showed him a small bun. “I'm not that hungry.” 

chenles eyes darted and showed an angry expression. “that's practically nothing! I'm definitely going to share my croissant with you.” 

as the sun slowly set behind the fields and suburbs, the boys ate their pastries and and made their way home. chenle talked about china, his love for exo (which the younger fortunately shared) and how he speaks mandarin in his sleep. (“just random stuff?” “yeah! about what I want to eat tomorrow or calling my mom for help!”) jisung told about his love for dancing, his dreams of travelling the world and how he´s writing a novel right now. (“sungie, imagine someone writing a story about us!” “do you think someone would really write a story about two highschool freshmen?”) 

also, jisung experienced chenle´s adorable dolphin laugh. he just told a bad dad joke (“why do cows have hooves instead of feet?” “I don't know!” “because they lac-tose!”). his laugh was high, shrill, but so adorable. jisung had never seen such happiness on one single person. His cheeks started to blush, with that he automatically raised the corners of his mouth and laughed with him. just like that, a deep relationship started to spring. 

  
  


“So, I guess this is the time to say goodbye…” jisung murmured as they reached chenle´s home. 

not only was it big, but also very pretty with many plants and flowers blooming around it. “can I pick you up for school tomorrow?” chenle smiled. “I'd love to join you.” 

after exchanging phone numbers and waving goodbye, jisung walked the last small distance home. he carried a happy, yet melancholic feeling around with himself. he´d really love to hang out with chenle for a little longer... jisung was so unsure of his feelings. when chenle was around, his heart began to flutter, his face blushed in a shade of pink and his knees went weak. was he in love with chenle? impossible. he had only known him for less than a day. with his thoughts still scrambled, he arrived at his house. 

the sun hadn't fully risen as jisung walked towards the mansion that he had left chenle with yesterday. as the door opened, he was ready to cheerfully welcome his friend, but instead, an older girl, maybe 18, exited the house. her hair was in a sharp raven color and she looked very modern. after politely greeting him, she stepped into a small car and drove off. was that his sister? Shortly after that, a very agitated chenle came rushing out of the house, buttoning his jacket while he runned towards jisung. 

“oh my gosh jisung, i'm so so sorry! i overslept!” 

jisung flashed his pearl white teeth. “it's okay, chenle. we have time. Oh wait-” 

jisung had noticed a little bit of remaining strawberry jam on chenle's cheek. “you've got some jam on your cheek. can i?”, he asked consentally. the chinese boy nodded. Chenle blushed hard as the thumb touched his cheek. 

“there you go… all cleaned up!” 

as they started walking to school, jisung asked: "by the way, do you have a sister?" surprised, the elder looked at him. 

“yeah! How did you know?” 

“oh, I saw her drive away right before you came outside.” “

ahh. Her name is jieqiong, she is a student at our local university! She studies performing arts, and she's so talented, I'm very proud of her!” 

on their way, the boys continued to chatter mindlessly about their classes and what their plans for today were. 

“oh, chenle...i actually can't go home with you today…” jisung mumbled. 

chenle started to pout and asked him for the reason. 

“I have to go to dance class. i'm sorry, chenle.” chenle´s face started to light up again. 

“oh, it's okay sungie. you´re probably such a good dancer…” jisung blushed at the compliment. 

“actually, I´m not that good…” 

“ugh, sungie!” chenle interrupted him. 

“you say something like that and when you actually dance for once, you´ll be better than some pop idol!” 

jisung rolled his eyes. 

“you should see ten, he's a thai guy in our team. he's like, the best dancer I´ve ever seen. and I´m not even kidding!” 

jisung continued to tell the elder about his classes, all his friends over at the dance school and his performances at events so far. chenle was happy to listen to the boy´s passion, admiring the sparkles in his eyes as he talked. soon, far too soon they reached the school and had to attend class. 

~

at lunch, where today kimchi fried rice was served, jisung and chenle continued to sit outside. all of a sudden, chenle asked jisung, who was about to devour the watermelon they got served as dessert: 

“who is that black haired girl who sits in the back in korean?” 

jisung huffed. 

“that´s hyejoo. why´d you ask?” 

rubbing his neck, the chinese mumbled: “i got assigned with her in science class, for a project. i worked a little sloppy and when ms jeong told me about it, she growled at me and told me to do it properly. i think she doesn't like me anymore…” 

jisung patted his back supportively. “don't worry, chenle. She can be moody from time to time, she doesn't hate you. Trust me, I've known her since elementary school.” 

chenle gave him a crooked smile. “thanks, jisung. here, have my watermelon!”, he offered. 

jisungs eyes gleamed as he took the fruit from his friend and bit into it, happy and satisfied. “you're an angel, chenle.” the elder turned away and snickered into his hands. 

“You too, jisungie.” 

~

school ended at 3pm, like always. as chenle and jisung had to seperate and waved their goodbyes, chenle left with an empty feeling. 

'why do I miss him so much already? we spend nearly every class together and he left like, 5 minutes ago… i wonder if he feels the same. ugh, what nonsense am i thinking? we literally met yesterday!' 

the empty feeling followed frustration. He angrily kicked some pebbles on the road and set on a pout. 

on the other side of the city, jisung couldn't concentrate. him and his team were working on a difficult choreography and the boy tried hard to focus on Ten's words explaining the steps. 

luckily, nobody noticed jisung's stiffness. at least, that's what he thought. 

finally, practice ended and ten thanked everyone for coming, jisung released a giant breath of relief. But out of nowhere, the smaller boy asked him to stay. 

“jisung-ah, can we talk for a minute?” sweat started to build up in all his pores and his anxiety rose. ten rested one hand on his shoulder and looked at him with worried eyes, almost like a mother looking at their son. 

“jisung, i noticed you were very stiff and unfocused. Is there something on your mind?” 

jisung kneaded his hands, bit his lip and sighed. the thai boy noticed this and added: 

“I promise, I won't laugh.” 

jisung blessed and cursed him for being way too attentive, finally gathered all his courage and started to tell him about chenle. about his first day at high school, his sparkly eyes, him thinking about him all day and how he thought he only saw him as a friend. ten listened fondly to the young boy and started to smile. 

“...and he gave me his watermelon at lunch. i'm such a hopeless romantic.” he stared at ten who started giggling at himself. jisung turned a little upset. 

“hey, that's not funny! you promised not to laugh!” he grouched. 

ten hid his mouth behind his hands to shut himself up. 

“i'm sorry, jisung. i wasn't laughing about you. the situation just reminded me of the story of me and my boyfriend.” 

the eyes of the young boy widened. “you have a boyfriend?” 

“yeah, i do. he crushed really hard on me. he tried to impress me too, with gifts, with his language skills, this idiot even tried to dance!" the thai boy began to blush, thinking of him. "but in the end, he realized i loved him all along, without him needing to try and impress me, because i accepted him just the way he was.”

in his pity, jisung could crack a little smile. 

“jisung, you don't have to make this too complicated. things will come naturally. if you feel like the time has come to confess, just do it. take the chances you have.” 

jisung smiled at the thai boy. “thank you, ten. so much. i feel a bit better now.” 

as jisung packed his things, he grew a little curious about ten´s boyfriend. 

“since when did you have a boyfriend?” he questioned his partner. 

“almost 1 year and 5 months.”, he responded. "his name is johnny, he's from america.” 

jisung smiled. he seemed genuinely happy and peaceful with his relationship, something he would be trying to achieve as well as he did. he said goodbye to ten and ambitiously made his way home.

~

with time passing and the weather getting colder, the trees of the city getting painted from strong reds to tender yellows, the nights getting longer and the jackets thicker, so did the relationship of chenle and jisung evolve. what had started as a coincidental meeting on the hallway had fleshed out to be a deep-rooted relationship. they still walked to school at mornings and away from it in the afternoon, (except for tuesdays) including a stop at the small bakery. jisung still insisted on paying every single item for his friend, which made chenle flustered and shy every single time. they hung out often to play video games, eat something or just have a nice chat. studying became a habit of togetherness, chenle sitting in front of his bed and jisung resting on the big armchair if it was for chenle’s house, if they studied over at jisung´s they rested on his small, but cozy bed. 

but if they revised flashcards, they sat together. close next to each other, chenle's head resting on jisung's shoulder, lazily reviewing vocabulary, science or any other topic. jisung's heart always skipped a beat when chenle pulled out his cards and asked him to revise. even tho he wasn't much smaller, jisung always liked how nice he fitted on his shoulder. once, they had many exams coming up and chenle didn't sleep well. the following day, when they boys reviewed english vocabulary, the chinese boy fell asleep on jisungs shoulder. he almost lost himself over how cute his best friend was. he thought of kissing his forehead, the safety of sleep luring the tall korean boy, but he abandoned the it and softly whispered: 

"chenle. shhh. wake up." 

chenle blinked a few times, before rubbing his eyes and looking at jisung exhaustedly. 

“can we…maybe resume this tomorrow? right now I just wanna nap on your shoulder.” 

nervously, jisung agreed, quickly cramming the flashcards back into his bag to cover up the hardest blush he ever had. on the other side, chenle's anxiety flushed into each and every vein of his body. was jisung comfortable with this? why did he ask him like that? to his surprise, jisung gave him a soft smile and patted his shoulder, whispering: 

"rest for a bit." 

which chenle gladly accepted. 

the next day at lunch, which consisted of fish, sweet potatoes and a chocolate pudding, jisung and chenle discussed the upcoming birthday of the chinese. 

“most important question first: what should I get for your birthday?” jisung stared at chenle, dead serious. 

“sungie! you don't have to gift me anything. your presence is enough!” 

“chenle, this is serious. What do you want?” 

sighing, the smaller gave in. "my room is pretty dull, maybe you can gift me one or two small plants. SMALL PLANTS.” 

Jisung grinned mischievously. "alright, just one or two small plants.”

~

“happy birthday chenle!” 

jisung greeted the birthday boy with a big smile and an even bigger hug. he had arrived a bit earlier to spend some time with chenle before school. the chinese boy was beaming from happiness. 

“thank you so much, sungie!” 

jisung handed him a bulky paper bag, from which the petals of white orchids could be seen. 

“jisung, this is huge!” 

chenle observed the inner of the present. he revealed a big orchid plant, a few smaller succulents, a minimalistic desk calendar for the following year, an exo-themed key ring and a high-quality chocolate bar. 

“sungie…you shouldn't have!” the smaller wrapped his friend into a tight hug. 

jisung was ecstatic about seeing his crush happy. he flushed red. 

“come in jisung! you can eat some cake, my mom baked it and it's really good!” 

the chinese guided him through the long hallway and led him to the kitchen, where jisungs mom, a pretty woman in her 50s, dad, who often wore a suit and jieqiong, the performing arts student, already gathered and welcomed jisung. 

all of them sat at the kitchen table, ate cake and held small talk until it was time for the boys to head to school. “goodbye, boys! have a good day at school!” chenle's mom called out as the highschool freshmen left out for school. the two boys waved back in unison. 

as they went their usual route, chenle excitedly told jisung about his day so far, gesturing with his hands and beaming brighter than the sun. on the other side, the tall boy, glad to listen to chenle, admirably glared at him while he spoke.

~

a few hours later, chenle and jisung, with the other students, were dismissed out to the weekend. the sun already set, dipping the city into hues of mandarin. 

“chenle, since it's your birthday…”, jisung fumbled. 

chenle turned his head towards him in quizzicality. 

“do you wanna go get coffee with me? o-or tea? visit a cafe with me?” 

sweat beads were running down his spine despite the ridiculously cold weather. to the tall boy´s relief, chenle busted a bright smile. 

“of course! i'd love to! let me just call my mom.” 

as chenle informed his mom, jisung watched him in anticipation. would he confess to him today? 

no, if he rejects you his birthday will be ruined. 

yes, it's now or never. 

jisung decided to confess to him in the cafe. he has been holding back his feelings too long. 

a bit later, in a big, cozy cafe, the two boys were ready to order. jisung decided on a fruit tea and a piece of cake, while chenle chose his typical chocolate croissant and a cocoa. 

they sat down next to a window, the sunset beautifully over the buildings. as they munched on their snacks, jisung took a deep breath and decided to do it. now or never. 

“chenle, I have to tell you something.” 

chenle looked up from his croissant. 

“okay, tell me!” leaning forward in his chair a little bit, he gifted all of his attention to his best friend. 

“I´m gonna make it short. chenle, I am in love with you.” 

frightened, he looked at chenle, who seemed to progress his confession. he stared back with big, shiny eyes and responded: “are you serious?” 

fearfully, he almost whispered a small 

“yeah?” 

“oh my god, really? jisung, I love you too!” 

one could see relief dropping from the shoulders of the boys. finally, both of them had thrown off a massive weight. 

“jisung, since when did you have a crush on me?” chenle curiously asked. the other grinned. 

“this is so embarrassing… I´ve been crushing on you since the day we've met on the hallway, you know, where we were almost late to class…” 

“jisung, I fell for you literally one day later, when you told me I´m an angel.” 

jisung buried his face in his hands out of sheer embarrassment. “oh god, I was so embarrassing!” 

“noooo! that was the cutest compliment I've ever received!” 

while chattering around a bit more, the two didn´t notice how dark it had gotten. they quickly ate up their food and payed for their snack. 

jisung stood and held his hand towards his boyfriend. 

“ready to go?” chenle smiled, as he stood up and intertwined their hands. 

“let's go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Thank you so much for reading my story! It's my first one, so please be gentle. 
> 
> Nevertheless I'm always open for constructive critisism!
> 
> My twitter is @eternalsun_sh , If you want to check it out :) 
> 
> I hope you have a lovely day or night!


End file.
